


BB Week, 2020

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby’s first BB Week!!, F/F, I wrote all of these within 2-3 days, but do enjoy!, so I am now dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: During Bumbleby Week,fanfic gave to meHelpless bees!Let’s sit back and watch what moments our girls can share during this week of bees.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 53
Kudos: 311





	1. Blake’s ring/Sunflower Pop Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for this chapter;
> 
> On the first day of Bumbleby Week,   
> fanfic gave to me;  
> a black cat’s bisexuality

“Miss Belladonna… how can I be of service to you?”

“Hi, Pietro.” Blake smiled politely at the warm, older man, instantly feeling more relaxed around him than she did with the  _ other  _ Atlas scientists. He was a kindly man, dedicated to helping people in Mantle and a good parent to Penny. “I just wanted to speak with you about my weapon?”

“Ah, yes. Your weapon.” Pietro said, a a twinkle in his eyes that was just as playful as the smile he wore. “Your weapon that just so happens to be broken in two… that you still fought with  _ despite _ the damage.”

“Uh,” Blake let out a small, embarrassed laugh and looked away, tucking Yang’s jacket tightly around her. It was  _ definitely  _ because she was cold. Not for any other reason, such as Yang’s lingering presence and scent bring her comfort. Nope. Not. At. All. “Yeah… that’s- that would be the one.”

“Relax, Miss Belladonna. I’m here to help. What can I do you for?”

“Well…” Blake fiddled with the ring on her right index finger nervously. “As far as I understand it, your scientists will be using Atlas grade alloy to repair it. Is that correct?”

“It certainly is.” Pietro said with a warm smile. It made Blake pause. He oddly reminded her of her maternal grandfather. It was… nostalgic, in a way. 

“Okay… so I was wondering,” Blake began, feeding suddenly shy. Shyness… was  _ not  _ something that Blake Belladonna was. Apprehensive? Yes. With emotional walls higher than Atlas? Also yes. But shy? No. Only  _ one  _ person had ever been able to make her feel like a blushing schoolgirl and that was Yang Xiao Long. “Would it be possible to have something melted down  _ into  _ the alloy to, I don’t know… add a pop of colour?”

“It is.” Pietro chuckled softly and leaned on the desk where they sat, his hands neatly folded as he looked at Blake. “But from what we gather from your Vytal Tournament videos, Miss Belladonna, you don’t  _ usually  _ have “pops of colour” in your aesthetic, as the kids say.”

“Yeah, well.” Blake leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, shrugging as she looked away, her ears pinning back and her cheeks beginning to burn. “Maybe it’s time for a change.”

“Maybe it is. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Would this work?” Blake asked as she placed the ring down in front of him and frowned as a small grin split his face in two.

“Gold, hm?” Pietro chuckled softly, picking the ring up and looking at it. “Is there a particular reason  _ why  _ you’ve chosen  _ gold _ ?” He asked, his smile becoming more knowing. 

“I like gold.” Blake said obstinately, narrowing her eyes at the older man. “Is that  _ such _ a weird thing?”

“Not at all.” Pietro laughed softly before tilting his head at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “In fact, I’m sure that Miss Xiao Long will be immensely flattered by the choice.”

“I-you-that’s not,” Blake spluttered, an embarrassed flush creeping up her neck towards her cat ears. “I’m not- I am  _ so  _ not putting gold in for  _ Yang! _ I just so happen to like gold! It’s not my fault my partner has gold as a part of her aesthetic!”

“Partner, hm?”

“Combat partner! Best friend!” Blake was usually more eloquent than this. She groaned and hid her nose in Yang’s jacket as her cheeks darkened. 

“As you say, Miss Belladonna.” Pietro chuckled in amusement as Blake slowly melted into a puddle of embarrassment. “I’ll make sure that the ring makes it into your repaired weapon, I assure you”

“Right. Thanks.” Blake mumbled, still hiding her nose in Yang’s jacket. “I, uh, I should go meet up with my team.”

“Of course, Miss Belladonna. Give them my greetings.”

Blake nodded and rose from her seat and made her way back to their dorm room slowly, curling Yang’s jacket around her as tightly as she could, hoping to give her furious blush enough time to fade away so that no one would ask any questions.

But when she made it to their room and saw Yang lookup from fiddling with a bottle cap to give her that bright and warm smile that always chased away her gloom, Blake knew that she was fighting a losing battle.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Bumbleby Week,  
> fanfic gave to me;  
> two scars formed,  
> and a black cats bisexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of BB Week is Scars.

Yang cleared her throat awkwardly as she sat on her couch and glanced over at Blake sitting on her own. Unfortunately, with so little beds in the Cotta-Arc household, two people had to take the couches. As fate would have it, she and Blake had spoken up at the same time and offered to take them. 

Which is why they were both sitting by themselves in awkward silence as they got ready for bed.

“Ugh.” Blake groaned suddenly, placing her head in her hands. Her ears were pinned back against her head and when she raised her head, there was an almost pained expression in her face.

“Blake?”

“You know… I joined this team to get  _ away  _ from crime.” Blake said, her gaze distant. “And now, out of people,  _ Vomit Boy’s _ the one dragging me back in with this plan of his.” Blake turned to look at Yang blankly, rubbing the side of her face with a sigh. “Unexpected.”

“Then _who_ _would_ you have thought would drag you back into a life of crime?”

“Hmm… let’s see… you?”

“Me?!” Yang gasped at her partner, her hand going to her chest in indignation. “Why me?!  _ You’re  _ the one that convinced me to skip class so often!”

“And who was it that blew up a saloon after a bar brawl?” Blake teased softly, a small smile crossing her face as Yang tried to glare at her. 

“That wasn’t my fault! That was because of Junior!”

“Who’s balls you crushed just before you blew up his club? That Junior?”

“God.” Yang laughed softly, biting her lip. It had been so long since they could just joke like this that she had forgotten how much she enjoyed it. “You  _ know  _ that I had my reasons for that! And besides… if he didn’t want his club blown up, he shouldn’t have been picking a fight with a seventeen year old girl.”

Blake laughed softly, and Yang felt her expression soften as her partner’s lips curled into that subtle smirk that Yang had always thought suited her. Her ears were pricked forward in that telltale sign that showed she was focused on Yang and her amber eyes gleamed with good humour and life. 

A life that had almost been stolen from her less than twelve hours ago.

“Well,” Blake chuckled softly, tilting her head at Yang slightly, causing one ear to adorably flop. “Let’s try not to make anything blow up tomorrow, yeah?”

“I mean… is it really a team Bumbleby outing without an explosion?” Yang said with a small huff, her chest twisting with nostalgia and sentimentality. 

Blakw opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a jaw cracking yawn, her ears tilting back as a strangely cute squeak left her throat at the end of said yawn. She blinked sleepily and shook her head before giving Yang a sheepish smile. “I, uh, I think that’s my cue to set up for sleep.”

“Oh? What’s this?” Yang couldn't help but smirk slightly as she stood and removed her jacket and placed it on the back of her couch. She readjusted her tank top and threw her hair back over her shoulder. “Blake Belladonna is actually resting when she needs it?” She teased gently, still unsure about where they stood but unable to keep Blake at arm’s length after coming so close to losing her back at Brunswick. “Now that’s what I call character development.”

“Alright, wise gal. Very funny.” Blake shook her head in a manner that seemed almost fond as she removed her own jacket and threw it over her own couch and stretched out her spine with a slight groan. 

Yang felt her breathing hitch as the light hit Blake’s left hip, emphasising the X shaped scar on it. She felt her mouth run dry, her chest painfully tight as she remembered the night that it was so cruelly given to her partner. 

“Um.” 

Her eyes darted back up to Blake’s, her heart chipping away at the insecure, almost pained look on her face. Blake’s right hand moved to cover her hip, hiding the scar underneath. “I’m sorry- I-“

“What?” Yang shook herself from her shocked stupor and quickly crossed the room to her partner, her heart in her throat. “No. No, please don’t- you have  _ nothing _ to apologise for.” She whispered, gently placing her hands on Blake’s biceps.

“I remind you of that night.”

“Blake…  _ I  _ remind me of that night.” Yang murmured softly, rubbing Blake’s skin with her thumbs gently. “Every time I look in a mirror, every time I look down… I’m reminded of what happened. But I don’t let that control me. Not anymore.” She frowned as a shudder ran through Blake’s body and she stepped closer. “I can tell that you feel the same way.”

“Yang.” Blake murmured, her voice thick with emotion. “I-“

“If you’re going to apologise for that night, don’t. If you’re going to apologise for leaving, don’t.” Yang kept her voice soft and gentle. “It was never your fault. And… I get why you left. I wish you had talked to me but I get it.” Yang inhaled deeply and gently rested her forehead against Blake’s as her partner inhaled sharply. “You’re standing here now. You might be scared but  _ you’re still standing here,  _ with that same determined look in your eye. The one that tells me that you’re gonna fight. That you’re not backing down from the challenge in front of you _. _ That’s all that matters.”

Yang hesitated for a moment before carefully, slowly, placing her left hand over Blake’s right, giving her time to pull back if she wanted to, and gently pulled it away from her hip. Blake looked up at her, confusion colouring her face as her hand automatically curled into Yang’s. Yang glanced at Blake’s face as she moved, carefully assessing her expressions to see if what she was doing was unwelcomed. She rested her right hand, her prosthetic hand, against Blake’s hip and waited, testing the waters. Blake’s breathing hitched but she didn’t pull away. No, instead, she raised her left hand and placed it on Yang’s shoulder, stepping closer to her. Yang swallowed thickly and ran her thumb over Blake’s scar.

“I knew that he hurt you.” Yang murmured, her breath ghosting over Blake’s lips. “But I guess I was too wrapped up in my own pain to think about- about how badly he scarred you.” Yang wasn’t just talking about physical scars and they both knew it. 

“You lost your arm, Yang. That’s so much worse than-“

“Stop.” Yang said with gentle firmness as Blake’s eyes welled up with tears. “There is no  _ worse than. _ There is no comparison. We  _ both _ got hurt that night. We  _ both _ lost that night. We were both left with scars. And we both had to heal, in our own ways.” Yang grazed her thumb over Blake’s scar gently as Blake frowned, her eyes locked into Yang’s bicep where flesh became steel. Yang shivered when Blake run her hand down her shoulder to the scars surrounding the prosthetic, gently tracing them as Yang was hers. “But we’re here now. We’ve both grown a lot. And despite our time apart, we still work well together.” She pulled her head away from Blake and tilted her head to meet her eyes and gave her a weak smile. “I mean, we  _ were _ kind of on track to being the best partnership of our year so I’m not surprised, partner.”

But instead of earning a smirk like she had hoped, Blake stared up at her, her eyes wide as her hand paused against Yang’s bicep.

“You… still consider me to be your partner?”

Blake’s voice voice was so unlike anything Yang had ever heard from her before. It was fragile and fractured, like glass just beginning to shatter. It was full of all the pain and fear that Blake  _ must _ have felt for weeks, maybe even months. It was awe and disbelief. It was confusion and it was hesitance. 

And it broke Yang’s heart.

“Of course I do.” Yang whispered. She had so many questions… but she  _ knew _ that Blake didn’t need them. What Blake needed in that moment, after everything that had happened, both at Beacon and at Brunswick, was reassurance. “Who else could I trust to chuck me at an enemy like a goddamn shotput?” Yang’s voice cracked, even as she gave a watery smile. 

Blake let out a noise that was half laugh and half sob and pressed her forehead against Yang’s. Yang dropped Blake’s hand and moved so that both of her arms were curled around Blake’s waist, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. Blake’s arms curled around Yang’s neck and shoulders, clinging to her and exhaling a shuddering breath into the crook of her neck as she buried her face into her skin, her tears falling from her eyes silently. Yang felt her own tears fall as she guided them to sit on Blake’s couch, pulling Blake as close to her body as possible and burying her face into Blake’s shoulder, her own tears hitting Blake’s skin as they sought out comfort in each other.

Both women carried scars. Scars that had formed long before they ever met each other. Scars that had been left during their time together. Scars that had formed during their time apart. And scars that had yet to be delivered.

But those scars were not  _ who  _ they were. They were a sign of the wounds inflected upon them and the journey and effort that they had put into healing. Those scars were evidence of the work both women had put into growing beyond their pain and rising above those who had inflected that damage upon them.

And now… after all of their months apart, after all of their growth and healing, they could walk side by side and stand strong with one another as they faced their future wounds with their heads held high, now knowing that the one thing they could count on… 

Was that they could  _ always _ count on each other.


	3. Scars/Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Bumbleby Week,  
> fanfic gave to me;  
> three blushing Blakes,  
> two scars formed,  
> And a black cat’s bisexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Soulmates/Reincarnation

“Uh… Blake? Did you just  _ giggle?” _

“No!” Blake defended, her cheeks burning as Yang hung upside and looked at her from her bunk and grinned cheekily at her. “I didn’t.”

“Oh, you totally did!” Yang laughed, smirking at her. “And now you’re blushing… oh! New book?” She added, spotting the novel in Blake’s hands and Blake instantly knew that Yang was deadset on teasing her.

“Yang… no-“

“What’s this one about? Is it romance?” Yang asked casually, her smirk becoming sly. “Did you get up to a juicy part? Is that why you’re so giggly and flustered?” She paused before tilting her head curiously, an impressive feat considering the fact that she was upside down. She carefully dropped to her feet and sat in front of Blake and leaned forward, a mischievous grin on her face. “Do I need to help you hide it from my sister? Or so that you don’t harm Weiss’s delicate sensibilities?”

“Pardon?” Blake stared at her partner blankly, her mind taking a second to process what Yang was suggesting. When it clicked, her ears slowly tilted back against her skull as warmth began to creep up her neck. “Yang! What? No! It’s not- why would you even- it’s not!” Blake sputtered indignantly, her face now a bright red as she picked up her book and whacked Yang in her shoulder as she laughed. “Yang Xiao Long! How  _ dare  _ you!”

“I’m sorry!” Yang giggled, falling back on the bed and holding her hands up in surrender. “I couldn’t resist! And oh, my gosh. Your face!”

“Shut up.” Blake huffed, crossing her arms and glaring half heartedly at her partner. “I really don’t like you.”

“Yes, you do.” Yang said simply, sitting up and tilting her head at Blake once more with a insufferably charming smile. “You humour me too much to  _ not  _ like me.”

Blake rolled her eyes irritably. Yang… wasn’t wrong. She looked away and pointedly ignored Yang, still more than a little flustered.

“Hey, you know that I’m just teasing, right?” Yang said, her tone suddenly soft as she leaned over to look into Blake’s eyes, an apologetic smile on her face. “I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“I- no. No, you’re fine.” Blake sighed, rubbing one side of her face as she finally turned back to Yang. 

“You sure?”

When Blake nodded Yang gave her a bright smile and leaned back, seemingly satisfied. 

“So… what’s this one about?” Yang asked, moving to sit cross-legged, her hands cradling her head as she watched Blake with curiosity. “I’ve never heard you giggle like that. It’s cute.”

“Uh.” Blake cleared her throat awkwardly and gave a small huff of laughter. “That… has less to do with the contents of the book and more to do with how comfortable I am in my surroundings.”

“You… don’t laugh until you feel comfortable in an environment?”

“I guess? It’s more like…” Blake hesitated for a moment before glancing down at her hands and sighing heavily. “It’s more like I don’t let myself  _ relax  _ enough to enjoy things  _ until _ I feel comfortable. Be it a new environment or new people.” 

“You laugh around me all the time.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Blake muttered, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she realised just how much she was revealing to Yang.

“Oh.” Yang uttered softly, a touched and flattered smile gracing her lips as her cheeks tinted pink. “I see. I’m glad that you feel comfortable around me, then.”

The two shared a small smile before Blake broke their locked gaze with a small cough and a nervous smile.”

“Anyway… the book.” She said with a small deal of awkwardness. She bit her cheek to stop a smile from growing as Yang wiggles to get more comfortable, giving Blake her full and undivided attention. Blake thought that it was rather cute how much Yang loved stories, the way her eyes lit up whenever she listened to Blake talk about a new tale. “It’s about these two women. One came from a village that was heavily populated by faunus and the other was a human girl that was meant to be the next in line to be chief of her own village. They meet by happenstance and become good friends. But their villages had been at war with each other for years so their friendship had to be kept a secret… and eventually, so, too, did their love.” Blake bit back a grin when Yang subconsciously wiggles closer, seemingly enthralled.

“They loved each other?” Yang asked curiously. “Wait… do their villages find out?”

“They do. And both villages believed it to be a warfare tactic. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, you know?” Blake smiled sadly and shrugged. “Eventually, one of them gets caught and imprisoned until her beloved saves her and they both decide to run away together.”

“Romantic.”

“It is. But it’s not easy. They go through all sorts of hell until the human girl gets deathly ill.”

“No! Seriously?” Yang’s eyes widened as she stared at Blake. “That sucks!”

“Yes but… to them, every moment they spend together is worth it. Even though their villages hate them. Even though they go through hell. What matters to them is that they have each other through it all.” Blake couldn’t stop the wistful tone from creeping into her vice as she glanced down at her book. “The last couple of lines are… more of a promise shared between them. That if there’s a life after this one, they’ll find each other again and hopefully find their happily ever after.” Blake shrugged and gave Yang a sheepish smile. “I guess… the idea of having somebody see you as being worthy finding in each lifetime… is appealing.”

“So you’re a romantic. Who would have guessed.” Yang teased softly before tilting her head. “So… they were soulmates?”

“That is the suggestion, yes.”

“That’s so cool.”

“And ballsy.” Blake said as she held up the book. “A faunus and a human? The author took a risk with that. Unfortunately, it didn’t pay off since this was the only book she wrote. When it didn’t sell as much as her publishers wanted it to…” Blake huffed angrily, her eyes narrowing. “They cut her contract and the poor woman faded away into obscurity. I’m lucky I could even find this copy.”

“That’s… awful.” Yang murmured, her brow furrowed. “Just because she wrote a story about a faunus and a human? That’s not right.”

“No. But that’s what I’m fighting against. To stop that kind of discrimination. For equality.”

“You’re pretty incredible. You know that?” Yang said with a small laugh, gazing at Blake admiringly. 

“Shut up.” Blake laughed nervously, blushing once more.

“I’m serious! You’re, like, the most passionate person I know! It’s… pretty inspiring, actually.” Yang argued quietly, looking Blake in the eye carefully. “I learn so much from you. I think I’m pretty lucky to know you.”

“I beg to differ.”

“I don’t.”

The two sat in an awkward silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Merely that neither girl knew what to say. At least, until Yang spoke up curiously.

“Okay.. So soulmates. Do you believe in them?”

“I don’t think soulmates exist. It’s nice to think there’s somebody out there that won’t turn away from your scars but…” Blake shrugged. “I doubt it.”

“Huh. Well, I don’t think that soulmates are born. They’re made.” Yang said thoughtfully, as she scratched her knee. “You find somebody that you click with. You get on. You learn about each other. You make mistakes along the way. But you both work at it. They see your scars and they help you through them. Not because they have to or are destined to. But because they want you to thrive and be happy. And you help them in return.” Yang paused for a moment before giving Blake a small smile. “It’s not about finding your perfect person. It’s about being to find somebody who can see your scars and you see theirs and still see somebody worth knowing. Worth loving. It’s about finding somebody that isn’t necessarily perfect for you but compliments you. They don’t change you but they do inspire you. They give and take in equal measure. They work with you and your needs and you theirs.”

“Oh.” Blake uttered, staring at Yang for a moment. “That’s… wow. That’s… really beautiful, Yang.”

“Eh, I don’t know.” Yang huffed, rubbing the back of her neck as her cheeks blushed. “It’s just how I see it.”

“Well, I think it’s lovely.” Blake said softly, smiling at Yang gently.

“Yeah… well. Thanks.”

Soulmates. Blake didn’t know if they existed… but a part of her couldn’t help but feel like she was  _ meant  _ to meet Yang. To choose her in the Emerald Forest. 

She just didn’t quite know  _ why. _

  
  



	4. AU Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Bumbleby Week,  
> fanfic gave to me  
> four threats from a vampire,  
> three blushing Blakes,  
> two scars formed,  
> and a black cat’s bisexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - AU Day
> 
> This vampire!Blake au is heavily inspired by Blood Countess by Karliene.

Yang grunted as she opened the heavy wooden door to the old castle. She inhaled deeply and stepped into the dark and musty smelling foyer and made her way forward. As she cleared the doorway, the door slammed shut behind her, making her jump as she backed into the room, her heart racing as she mentally cursed out her boss for giving her this assignment.

‘Go to the old castle of the Blood Countess, she said.’ Yang thought to herself irritably. ‘We need to find out if these rumours are true or not, she said. Bitch, I can’t believe that I’m about to get the blood drained from my body just for your inside scoop!’

Yang gasped, startled as piano began to play from somewhere deep within the castle. She swallowed thickly, the haunting tune striking against her chest with every cord. A movement from upstairs caught her attention and she felt her breathing hitch as a pair of golden eyes gleamed down at her from the shadows. 

“Hm.” A feminine voice purred from the darkness, sending a shiver down Yang’s spine as the eyes squinted at her thoughtfully. “Another journalist, I see. Come to see what you can find, have you?”

“Who’s there?” Yang called firmly, refusing to back down or look away. Call it stubbornness. Call it bravery. Or call it stupidity. But Yang had never been one to back down. “Show yourself!”

“Allow me to introduce myself.” The woman said, her voice moving towards the stairwell. “Although… I fear that you already know my name. Surely you’ve heard the stories? Of Countess Belladonna.” As the woman stepped into the moon’s light, Yang felt her jaw fall open as she gazed at the woman. She wore a black tailcoat jacket over top of a black, lacy corset. Her legs were clad by tight leather pants paired with knee height, high heeled boots. She wore a black lace choker around her neck, with her long black hair falling around her shoulders in perfect curls, a pair of cat ears poking through, a stark contrast to her deathly pale skin. Her golden eyes were framed by purple eyeliner and her lips were painted a dark purple, almost black, colour. She was easily the most beautiful woman that Yang had ever seen. 

“Count- Countess Belladonna?” Yang repeated, watching as the woman set her hand down on top of the banister and stared down at her. “That’s not possible. She’s been dead for over a hundred years.”

“The only thing that’s impossible is a mortal’s capability to accept what is beyond their comprehension.” The woman chuckled softly as she lifted her hand to her face and flexed it… making razor sharp, black claws appear. It was not unlike a cat. 

Yang flinched, watching in silent horror as the woman dug her claws into the wooden banister and began a slow descent down the stairs, her claws gliding along the wood and cutting grooves into it.

“But I’m not surprised that you don’t believe me. After all… history is told by the victors, isn’t it?” The woman said thoughtfully as she moved, her golden gaze firmly locked into Yang. “Heroic warriors and mad kings. So… will you hear  _ my  _ story? From my own lips?” With a sudden movement, the woman grabbed the side of her coat and swooped it in front of her… and disappeared.

“What the fu-“ Yang stumbles back, nearly tripping her own feet.” Who-“

“They call me… blood-sucking demon.” 

Yang yelled and spun around as her voice sounded close to her ear, only to see nothing there. She took a shaky breath and looked around her, fear beginning to creep in on her.

“Of course, others call me Queen of Hell.” 

Yang whirled around as a breath blew against her neck and just as before, nobody was there.

“One man called me sadistic killer. Claimed that I was a monster tale.” 

Yang turned once more and this time, she saw her. She was sitting elegantly at a large, dining room table, her legs crossed as she leaned her head in her palm and smiled at Yang, revealing two very sharp, very long canines. 

“You know the rumours. Bathing and drinking the blood of virgins to keep me young and beautiful.” She chuckled, and Yang paused, frowning in confusion at the bitter note in the woman’s voice. That… didn’t connect with the rumours at all. 

“The Blood Countess.” Yang said, proud of the way her voice didn’t shake. She watched as the woman arched an elegant brow and observed her quietly. “A lot of people wonder who you really are. Why people go missing. What lurks behind these walls.”

“You’re very bold.” The woman murmured, tilting her head curiously at Yang. “Most people run.”

“Yeah, well… I don’t run.”

“You should.” 

“Why? Because you’ll kill me?”

“No.” The woman said, her voice beginning to strain. For a brief moment, there was panic in her eyes as her ears flicked towards the roof. There was a shift in her demeanor that made Yang want to learn more. “ _ He  _ will. You need to leave immediately.”

Yang stared blankly, stunned by the sudden tonal shift. “What do you mean-“

“I mean what I say.” The woman stood and walked over to Yang and took her by her elbow. “If he catches you here, you will follow in the footsteps of those before you.” She began to pull Yang with a strength that was surprising, considering their differences in size and guided her forcefully to the door. “Leave. Get out. Tell people of the dreaded Blood Countess. Warn them. And never return.”

“... you’re not the one murdering people… are you?”

“Perceptive.” The woman said with a small smile that was strikingly different to the one she wore as she intimidated Yang. “Please… leave. Make sure that you succeed where others have failed and scare people away from the Blood Countess. No one must ever come here.”

As she shoved Yang unceremoniously out of the door, there was desperation in her eyes and voice. Yang stared at her, certain that this was not the woman that the stories made her out to be. That she wasn’t the monster that she tried to be. As the woman hissed at to get out one final time and shut the door, Yang ran to her car and followed instructions. Though as she left, she knew one thing for sure;

She was going to come back and find out who the Blood Countess really was. Why she was so scared of this  _ “He” _ and why she was pretending to be a monster.

There was a trapped soul within those walls. And Yang was sure that it belonged to the Countess herself.


	5. Affection/Love Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Bumbleby Week,  
> fanfic gave to me;  
> five sleeping Yangs,  
> four threats from a vampire,  
> three blushing Blakes,  
> Two scars formed,  
> And a black cat’s bisexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Affection/Love Languages

Yang bit back a smile as she woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She was laying on her stomach, her arms folded under the pillow as she buried her head into it. 

Blake, meanwhile, was the exact reason that Yang was fighting to keep a smile off of her face. She was leaning up on one arm, her free hand running through Yang’s hair gently. She brushed Yang’s hair back from her neck and gently traced her freckles, mapping out constellations as Yang knew she enjoyed doing. Her fingers danced along Yang’s skin, making her skin twitch and a shiver run down her spine.

“Gods.” Yang heard Blake murmur quietly, her voice full of unfiltered affection. “How are you this cute, even when you’re asleep, baby?” Blake leaned forward then and kissed Yang’s shoulder, lingering for a moment before pulling back and continuing her exploration of Yang’s back. It was gentle and innocent, more about Blake showering a sleeping Yang with adoration and affection than anything. Her fingers traced scars that ran underneath Yang’s tank top, wandered across her freckles and scratched lightly at the small of her back, a small sigh leaving her as she leaned over to kiss Yang’s neck. “I love you.” She murmured against Yang’s skin. Yang knew that Blake thought that she was still asleep but before she could alert her, Blake continued. “It’s overwhelming sometimes, you know? I love you so much it hurts. Like my heart is too big to fit in my chest. You’re my everything, Yang Xiao Long.” Blake kept her voice low, her voice wavering slightly as a tear fell onto Yang’s shoulder, making her eyes snap open. Was… Blake crying? “And I’ll be damned if I ever let you forget it.”

Yang rolled over, earning a surprised squeal from her girlfriend and pulled her close to her as she peppered her face with kisses, mumbling words of adoration into her skin. 

“Ya-Yang?” Blake sputtered in shock, her cheeks becoming a dark pink as she blushed. “How long-“

“Long enough to hear everything you just said, baby.” Yang whispered against her lips as she stole a kiss and peppered kisses up her jaw. “God, I love you too, Blake. So much. So,  _ so  _ much.”

Blake let out a snort and wiggled, small giggles falling from her lips as Yang mercilessly kissed every square inch of her face. Her nose, her cheeks and jaw, her forehead, her eyelids. Eventually Blake managed to push Yang away with a laugh, though she didn’t leave her arms. She brought her hands up to frame Yang’s face, love and devotion clear in her gaze as she smiled at her.

“You  _ let _ me ramble about you.” She scrunched up her nose adorably and huffed, her cheeks still a dark pink. “You’re awful.”

“Hey, I was a little floored to hear the woman I adore going off about how much she loves me while I was asleep.” Yang smiled and kissed Blake’s nose again. “Do you do that often?” When Blake’s blush darkened, Yang grinned. “No way… how often, babe?”

“Uh… anytime that you’re asleep and I’m awake.” Blake shrugged nonchalantly.

“So about as often as when I’m awake.”

And they both knew that that number was  _ a lot. _

“Yes.” Blake sighed, her ears flicking towards Yang slightly. “I can’t help it. I love you too much to keep it to myself.” Blake paused and smirked, a cheeky light dancing in her eyes. “Just ask Weiss.”

Yang felt her heart melt. Sometimes, it took her breath away just  _ how  _ much Blake loved her. She pressed forward and gently kissed Blake, softly, tenderly and pulled back, watching as Blake kept her eyes closed, a pleased smile on her lips before she blinked open her amber eyes and gave Yang an adoring look before tucking her head under Yang’s chin.

They both would have to get up for work soon. But that was then. And this was now. And now was love and affection. Then could wait a little while.


	6. Sun/Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the sixth day of Bumbleby Week,  
> fanfic gave to me;  
> six bees a laughing,  
> five sleeping Yangs,  
> four threats from a vampire,  
> three blushing Blakes,  
> two scars formed,  
> and a black cat’s bisexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Sun/Moon
> 
> Not my favourite day that I’ve written, tbh, but hey. I tried.

“Whatcha doing?”

Blake smiled softly when Yang sat next to her at the team’s kitchen table. Since team RWBY had decided to move into a house together, she and Yang had grown, somehow, even closer. She chuckled as her best friend and partner curled her arms around her bicep and rested her chin on her shoulder as Blake leaned in the table, looking at her scroll.

“Looking for a good tattoo parlour.” Blake answered, running her free hand over her fade, still unused to it. “I’ve been wanting to get one for a while. I… think it’s time.”

“Oh! Hey, me too!” Yang sat up, an excited gleam entering her eyes that made Blake smile affectionately at her. She loved Yang. Like,  _ really _ loved her. It was just a matter of actually  _ telling  _ her now that the war was over and they could just  _ be. _ “We should totally go together. It can be a team Bumbleby thing. What do ya say, partner? You up for it?”

“With you?” Blake pretended to hum thoughtfully, as though she had  _ any  _ intention of saying no to Yang. “I guess I can deal with that.”

“Deal with that? Excuse me?” Yang gasped in mock offence, falling against the table with the back of one hand pressed against her forehead. “How dare! I am so offended!”

“Oh. Poor baby.” Blake cooed as she patted Yang’s cheek. “Can’t handle it when you’re not the centre of my attention?”

“Nope.” Yang grinned up at her cheekily. “I need my Blake time, Belladonna.”

“Oh?” Bleak quirked a brow and leaned forward, her nose brushing Yang’s. They both knew something was there. They both enjoyed this pull and pull game that they played. But eventually… one day, somebody was going to give. “Then come take it, sunshine.” With that, Blake winked playfully at her partner and used her semblance to dart away with a laugh, delighting in the playfully outraged shout that followed her as Yang gave chase.

A month later, Blake was standing up from her tattoo chair as her artist ushered her to the mirror to look at her new tattoo. When Blake saw it, she covered her mouth with her hand, an ecstatic grin splitting her face in two as tears filled her eyes. When she and Yang had agreed to pick out each each other’s tattoos, she hadn’t been expecting this.

On the inside of her right forearm, laid a stylised depiction of a sun, coloured in different shades of yellows and oranges and golds, with the words “There’s nothing that I won’t do for you.” written in a gentle cursive. It was beautiful and it was sweet. A gentle reminder of the bond that they shared and the promises that they had made to each other when nobody else could hear them.

“Hey, Blake? Are you done? Because I need to give you the  _ biggest _ hug!”

When Blake turned, she felt her smile grow wider. Because inked into the inside of Yang’s left forearm laid Blake’s choice; a stylised moon with a background made of different shades of purple, with the line “I promise.”

“Oh my Gods.” Blake breathed, a disbelieving laugh leaving her. “I can’t believe this.”

Blake showed her her own tattoo and Yang bit her lip thoughtfully for a minute before letting out a laugh of her own.

“Oh wow.” She murmured as she approached Blake and shook her head. “This is… a thing. Maybe it’s a sign.”

“Maybe it is.” Blake laughed as she and Yang held each other’s arms tenderly, carefully not to hurt the tattooed area. 

“When are you gonna stop playing coy?”

“When you stop panicking every time I get a haircut.”

“I- you little-“ Yang growled playfully, butting her head against Blake’s softly. “God, you’re such a gremlin.”

“You love me.”

“I do.” Yang softly, sweetly as she smiled at Blake. “I really, really do.”

“Good. Because I love you too.” Blake whispered, leaning forward and doing what she had been wanting to do for a very long time.

  
  



	7. Tiger/Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh day of Bumbleby Week,  
> fanfic gave to me;  
> seven warriors a fighting,  
> six bees a laughing,  
> five sleeping Yangs,  
> four threats from a vampire,  
> three blushing Blakes,  
> two scars formed,  
> and a black cat’s bisexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Tiger/Dragon

_ Many decades ago, there existed two kingdoms that were at war with one another. They sent many warriors over the years to fight one another, to gain victory over each other and conquer their rival’s kingdom. But, no matter how hard these warriors fought, neither kingdom was able to gain strength over the other.  _

_ One day, a young woman the kingdom of Vale snuck out of her parent’s castle and made her way to the shrine dedicated to worshipping their holy deity; the Tiger. She had grown weary of watching men fight and fall. She refused to sit by as more blood stained the earth. So she prayed. She prayed for the Tiger’s blessing to fight as a warrior. To grant her Their strength and power. To give her the patience and cunning to stalk her prey and deliver the force needed to end the war. She bowed low to the Tiger, her golden hair shining brightly in the night, her lilac eyes glowing with determination. _

_ But little to her knowledge, another woman from the Kingdom of Menagerie was praying to her kingdom’s deity; the Dragon. She prayed for Their blessing to fight. She prayed for Their boldness in battle. She asked for Their power and strength to bless her hands and for Their prowess as a fighter as she fought to end the bloodshed once and for all. As she bowed low to the Dragon, the woman’s feline eyes that rested atop her head amongst her long, black hair twitched, golden gaze burning with passion. _

_ It was by chance that they met. And, with the blessings of their deities at their backs, the two women fought. But alas, neither could gain the upper hand. The Dragon and the Tiger cancelled each other out, complemented each other too well for either to emerge from the fight victorious. Soon, they knelt before each other, exerted beyond compare, on the battlefield. _

_ As gold and lilac glared into each other’s eyes, they both saw a piece of themselves reflected back. They saw a warrior trying to keep their people safe. They saw a woman who had seen her people’s suffering and could stand it no longer. They saw compassion and love, loyalty and determination. They saw hope and they saw pain. And they saw the only way that their kingdoms would ever be able to truly live in peace. _

_ And so, they rose to their feet, held out their hands and entwined their fingers and their hearts and faced their kingdoms with a cry of “Enough!”  _

_ There would be no victory found through brute force and sacrifice. It was time to join hands and tear down their walls and let go of old wounds. _

_ And it would start with the women blessed by the Dragon and the Tiger. _

* * *

Yang leaned against the door and smiled softly at the sight of Blake struggling to crawl out from under their daughter without waking her. She met Blake’s gaze and bit back a laugh at the exasperated expression on her face as Akira, a young lion faunus, tried to cling to her mother in her sleep, having passed out just as Blake finished telling her a bedtime story. Yang had to bite her fist to stop from giggling when Blake silently and slowly fell out of the bed, looking far too ridiculous for her own good. Blake rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss their daughter’s forehead, lovingly, brushing her curly hair back from her face before tucking her in and leaving the room with Yang and collapsing into their own bed with matching, exhausted sighed.

“Good story.”

“Ugh.” Blake groaned into Yang’s neck. “That girl gobbles up stories faster than I ever did growing up. I’m running out of ideas, baby. Help.”

“Aw, my poor, beautiful and talented wife.” Yang crooned as she pulled Blake close. “You’re doing great, baby. Even if you did put us in your little story like a dork.”

“I’m sorry. I was winging it.” Blake grumbled, leaning up to kiss Yang’s jaw before tucking her head under Yang’s chin.

“No. I like it.” Yang waited for a second before grinning down at Blake’s head as her cat ears flicked adorably. “Does this make you my Dragon?”

“Only if it makes you my Tiger.” Blake mumbled tiredly.

Yang smiled and kissed her wife’s head before pulling the blanket over their shoulders and settling down for the night.

They had fought with all of the power and strength of a Tiger and a Dragon for years. But now… they had their happy ending.

What more could they want?

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: it is, in fact, day 1 over here in Australia so I’m starting today 😊


End file.
